happy wedding
by Orihara psyce
Summary: Naruto yang sedang dilanda bencana kemudian bertemu Sasuke yang dengan sangat baik memberinya pertolongan namun dengan syarat 'harus menikah denganya' / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Disebuah ruangan ada beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu keputusan dari kedua belah pihak yang sudah satu jam lebih tidak mau memutuskan keputusan mereka

"hehe ini sudah satu jam. .bagaimana sasuke san?" seorang lelaki yang kesekian kalinya berusaha mendapat jawaban dari klienya ini mulai lelah.

"kau dibayar untuk sehari penuh ini kan?"sasuke dengan segala kuasanya memandang sang lelaki di depanya dengan dingin

"mau sehari,duahari,setahun aku takan mau memakai itu sasuke!" naruto yang duduk disampingnya masih saja memperteguhkan pendirianya.

"kalau kau tak mau memakainya,acara ini takan dimulai dobe"

"aku sudah katakana dari awal,aku tak mau memakainya,kenapa tdk kau saja!"

"seluruh dunia akan menangis melihatku memakai itu"

"hah,kau pikir ayah ibu dan kakek nenek maupun leluhurku takan menangis melihatku memakai itu?mereka akan hidup kembali hanya untuk menangisiku,lalu mati sekali lagi !"

Semua orang yang didalam ruangan tersebut hanya diam dan duduk lemas,dari tadi hanya mendengar klienya bertengakar hanya karena memutuskan siapa yang akan memakai gaun pengantin wanita,karena keduanya tidak ada yang mau memakainya,karena memang keduanya naruto mahasiswa tingkat 4 di universitas k,dan uchiha sasuke successor dari uchiha company,diusianya yang masih muda mampu bersaing didunia bisnis dan membesarkan nama uchiha setahun belakangan ini.

"hhhh. .aku pulang saja. . ."naruto berdiri dari kusinya dan meregangkan tubuhnya

"kalau begitu 1jt perbulan bagaimana" naruto terdiam dan melepas bajunya,akhirnya narutolah yang memakai gaun wanita dalam pernikahan,setelah satu jam para tamu menunggu,akhirnya kedua mempelai keluar menampakan diri untuk mengucapkan janji penerus uchiha ini memutuskan untuk menikahi lakilaki yang tak sengaja ia temui 2hari lalu.

. . . .2hari lalu saat sasuke membaurkan dirinya di masyarakat menengah untuk mencari sesorang yang mau ia bayar untuk ia nikahi,tentu hanya berpura pura menikah.

"aaaaaaaaaagghhhhhh,aku harus membayar sewa rumah,membayar baju yang kurusak,membeli buku matapelajaran,dan bagusnya aku baru saja dipecat. . . .uuuuaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhh. . . Sebastian biarkan aku membuat kontrak denganmu,dan kau boleh memakan jiwaku (==''). . . . ."naruto frustasi dan berteriak seperti orang bodoh di dalam mcd tempat dimana sasuke juga sedang berada keluhan manusia miskin ini sasukepun mendekati meja naruto.

"kau mau pekerjaan?" melihat seseorang dengan jas mahal melekat ditubuhnya naruto seperti sudah kembali wajar dan berhenti menggaruk garuk kepalanya karena frustasi

"kalau kau mau,kau akan kubayar 500ribu per bulan"medengar nominal yang disebutkan sasuke,naruto dengan antusias seperti melihat Sebastian benar benar akan membuat kontrak di matanya. .sangking senangnya naruto menganggug anggukan kepala dengan yakin. .bertanda apapun pekerjaanya tak masalah.

"kalau begitu,dua hari lagi aku akan menjemputmu untuk menikah denganku" JDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGGGGGGG. . . . . naruto yang tadinya senyum senyum memandang sasuke,kini mangap

"ya?coba ulangi?"

"pekerjaanmu untuk menikah denganku,dan jika waktunya tiba kau tak boleh menolak jika kuceraikan,perkerjaanmu hanya menikah,lalu tinggl bersama,soal pekerjaan rumah aku akan mengambil pelayan,lalu aku akan memalsukan namamu dan jenis kelaminmu,mudah kan?satu juta perbulan"

Sasuke dengan entengnya menjelaskan sambil memakan burger di tanganya,karena naruto memang sudah dipinggir jurang,walaupun bukan Sebastian yang datang menemuinya,setidaknya ada Sebastian lainya yang menolongnya dari tepi jurang namun dengan kontak perjanjian yang lebih berat daripada membuat janji terhadap mengiyai tawaran sasuke,dan beginilah mereka sekarang,menikah dihadapan saksi yang hanya dihadiri relasi kerja keluarga uchiha.

…..

Setelah acara pernikahan usai,naruto yang terlalu lelah bersandiwara tertidur dengan damai disebuah rumah mewah yang sasuke beli untuk naruto terbangun dari tidurnya hampir saja naruto mati terkejut atas dirinya yang tertidur disebuah ranjang ukuran king seorang diri,dengan tatanan ruangan yang begitu mewah,saat naruto menginggat kembali,ia mulai tenang dan hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"mau kemana kau?"naruto dikejutkan oleh suara sasuke saat ia hendak membuka pintu untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"aku ada kuliah,kenapa?"

"yasudah,kembali cepat dan jangan mampir kemanapun" sasuke kembali menutup pintu kamaranya.

_"haaaaaa?dia pikir dia siapa?__**hoh!dia majikanku**__ =='' damn!" _ berangkatlah naruto ke universitas dimana ia biasa belajar,namun kali ini dengan senyuman dan dengan berbunga bunga,karena hari ini ia membawa uang cash 1juta yang ada dimejanya saat ia bangun tadi pagi.

"baiklah,hari ini kalian akan kutraktir" naruto dengan riang menggeret dua sahabatnya kiba maupun gaara ke kantin

"tunggu naruto,kata nenekmu apa kiamat akan datang ?" kiba bergidik ngeri mendengar naruto akan mentraktir mereka,padahal biasanya narutolah yang mengemis ngemis makanan pada mereka.

"kau menjual jantungmu ya?punya uang banyak?" gaarapun yang biasanya tenang,ikut tergerak dan takut atas pernyataan naruto,ahirnya narutopun bercerita atas apa yang hanya mangap sambil terdiam,gaara yang biasanya tenang dan damai sampai ikut garuk garuk kepala seperti orang frustasi yang notabene lebih sering dilakukan oleh naruto.

"kau. . kau. . hhhhhhhh" gaarapun lemas dan menyandarkan kepalanya maupun gaara adalah teman terdekat naruto sejak SMA dan mereka memutuskan masuk di universitas yang sama,dan sangat tau kalau temanya yang bernama naruto ini sangat miskin dan ceroboh.

Jam 2siang saat sudah tak ada mata kuiah lagi,narutopun kembali kerumahnya dimana ia dan sasuke membuka pintu dan memasuki rumah yang lumayan besar ini naruto tak melihat ada orang selain dirinya ada dirumah.

"mana salammu"munculah sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"huh?. . . . . .a . .a . .aku pulang"

"selamat datang,baikalah buatkan aku the sekarang juga" naruto yang duadetik sebelumnya terpesona kini kembali kea lam sadarnya,tanpa babibu naruto menuju dapur dan membuat 2cangkir the,lalu memberikanya ke sasuke yang sedang membaca Koran di meja makan,naruto hanya terdiam menunggu perintah selanjutnya

"oh ya pelayan akan datang besok"

"umm sasuke,aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah,jadi. . . "

"baikalah,kau yang kerjakan kalau begitu" sasuke menyudahi percakapan dan membawa the yang naruto buat kedalam kamarnya,tinggalah naruto sendiri di meja makan,sesaat tadi naruto pikir ia dan sasuke akan bisa berhubungan dengan baik dan sesaat tadi juga naruto merasa tak sendiri karena ada seseorang yang menunggunya untuk mengucapkan salam

"uuughhhh. . .naruto. .banguuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn blonde bodoh" naruto mencubit cubit pipinya sendiri karena sesaat tadi ia merasa sangat sedih dan naruto mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah,siang hari seperti ini harusnya mencuci. .dilakukanlah naruto mencuci pakaian kotornya maupun sasuke,stelah mencuci membersihkan semua ruangan karena sangat berdebu,hingga jam 6sore dengan luas rumah yang ekstra besar untuk naruto ini akhirnya mengkilap oleh tangan handalnya.

"hhhhhhhhh. . . .apa apaan rumah ini,seperti tak ada habisnya. . . ."naruto menyandarkan dirinya dimeja makan sambil meminum jus jeruk yang ia keluarkan dari kulkas

"aahhh memasak,sudah jam segini"naruto ingin membuat uang yang ia terima dari sasuke sebanding dengan pekerjaanya,setelah memasak selesai naruto menunggu hingga sasuke keluar dari terlalu lelah naruto ikut tertidur dimeja makan hingga jam 8malam saat sasuke akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan terkejut naruto tertidur di depan makanan dengan handuk menutupi kepalanya dan tentu bau tak sedap keluar dari badanya.

"bangun dobe!"sasuke mengguncang kasar naruto agar terbangun,perlahan naruto bangun dan tersenyum akhirnya sasuke keluar juga.

"kupikir kau tak mau makan sasuke,masakanku enak lho. . kau pasti akan ketagihan haha" naruto yang tadi tenang saat tidur kini berisik kembali dan terus terusan tersenyum saat makan.

"kenapa kau tersenyum dari tadi,jgn membuatku takut dobe" sasuke agak ngeri atas tingkah manusia di depanya ini yang terlihat sangat senang

"itu karena,aku tak pernah makan bersama seseorang dirumah,aku sellalu makan sendiri sejak lulus sd hingga beberapa hari lalu,makaya aku senang"

"tch,dobe" sasuke tak banyak bicara dan melanjutkan makanya,walaupun dikatai dobe naruto tetap tersenyum senyum girang hingga saat selesai makan dan mencuci bekas tempat makanan,karena sasuke masih dimeja dengan membersihkan peralatan makan naruto meminta ijin untuk mandi dan tidur,kembalilah sasuke ke dalam kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

…

Esok paginya saat sasuke bangun,dan keluar dari kamar,sudah ada naruto yang menggunkan celemek sambil terlihat menyiapkan sarapan yang baru saja ia buat ke meja makan.

"selamat pagi sasuke" sasuke hanya terdiam dan membatu di depan pintu kamarnya.

"sasuke?!"naruto sedikit berteriak dan yang benar saja sasuke benar benar sedang tidak berada di dunia sesaat duduk dimeja untuk memulai sarapan paginya.

"hm. .kenapa semua berwarna kuning dobe?!"sasuke mengerutkan alisnya melihat meja makan yang penuh warna kuning.

"ini nasi orang Indonesia nasi kuning,ada telur dadar,terus. .ada pepes ikan. .oh!ini juga resep orang Indonesia"naruto dengan antusias menjelaskan makanan yang ia temukan di internet dan dari teman facebooknya di Indonesia,sasuke makin mengerutkan alis dan mencium bau nasi kuning yang sedikit aneh untuknya.

"rasa telur dadar?"

"pppfffttt. . ahahahahaaa hahaha" naruto tertawa keras saat sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan dengan polosnya sambil mengendus nasi kuning di mangkuknya.

"tch,selamat mkan"sasuke kesal dan memakan saja nasinya,membiarkan naruto tetap tertawa.

"terimakasih makananya,oh ya hari ini aku akan pulang jam9,jadi kau boleh ada diluar hingga jam itu juga"sasuke yang terbiasa makan kilat menyudahi makananya dan kembali kekamar untuk berganti pakaian,sedangkan naruto yang baru saja memulai makanya Cuma merengut karena ditinggal makan saat sasuke sudah keluar kembali menggunakan jas hitam dengan dasi warna biru tua dan kemeja berwarna putih,sambil membawa tas hitam.

"umm sasuke,aku hari ini libur jadi aku akan dirumah saja"

"terserah,aku berangkat" sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya dan sudah keluar rumah menuju garasi,naruto hanya menghela nafas dan membereskan cucian makananya.

Sampai dikantor sasuke langsung menuju ruangan ayahnya untuk menyerahkan berkas agar ditandatangani oleh ayahnya.

"kau sebaiknya cepat pnya anak" ujar presiden utama dari uchiha company yang tak lain ayah menunggu beberapa saat,sasuke kembali keruanganya dengan berkas yang tadi ditandatangani ayahnya.

"sial kau ithaci"sasuke bergumam dan mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu muakar dari kenapa sasuke melakukan pernikahan dengan siapapun yang mau menikah denganya dengan dibayar, karena ayahnya yang sudah mulai menua ini ingin menjodohkanya dengan beberapa anak gadis rekan bisnisnya,tentu akar dari semua akar sasuke begini juga kesalahan terbesar ada dari uchiha ithaci anak pertama sekaligus kakak sasuke yang duaminggu kemarin kabur dari rumah karena mengetahui dirinya akan dijodohkan,dan akar dari akarnya akar ithaci uchiha yang sangat berperan penting dalam besarnya nama uchiha ini memperkenalkan kekasihnya yang berambut blonde panjang dengan nama deidara adalah saja fukuga president besar uchiha ini sangat marah besar dan menyetujui dengan lembut agar lakilaki yang bernama deidara ini akhirnya setelah pertengkaran hebat,ithaci memutuskan untuk dicoret dari keluarga dan keluar dari rumah tanpa membawa apapun kecuali tanda pengenal dirinya,uang maupun segalanya ia tinggalkan,ayahnya juga tak memerintahkan untuk melakukan pencarian,sedangkan mikoto istri president utama ini hanya mampu itulah sasuke kena semua imbas dari ithaci,dipaksa menikah di usianya yang masih 21th,dan baru saja tadi dimintai membuat anak?

"tch. . ."sasuke membuyarkan lamunanya tentang itu dan kembali bekerja,hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan jam 6sore,tanpa sasuke yang keluar dari ruang kerjanya sedari tadi pagi,makan siangpun diantar membuka ponselnya berencana memanggil salah satu wanita yang mau ia ajak untuk melepaskan terhenti saat matanya membaca "uzumaki naruto" sasuke terdiam sesaat lalu menutup kembali ponselnya,merapikan meja dan berkas maupun leptonya,lalu beranjak pulang,tak sampai 15menit sasuke sudah sampai di kediamanya,terdengar derap lari dari dalam rumah dan saat sasuke membuka pintu sudah terpampang laki laki dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek di depanya sambil tersenyum lebar

"aa. .aku pulang"

"yay selamat datang" naruto kembali membalikan badan dan berlari menuju sofa dimana dia terlihat sedang menonton tv dengan beberapa bungkus makanan di atas meja maupun minuman,sasuke memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian,dan keluar kembali menemui naruto yang sedang menonton acara tv. "malam ini makan apa"sasuke mencoba membuat percakapan,naruto tiba tiba terdiam dan menoleh kearah sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"aku belum membeli bahanya,rencananya akan kubeli sebentar lagi,lagipula katanya pulang 9,makanya aku belum menyiapkan apapun,kau mau makan apa?" naruto berkata bertubi tubi dengan serius sambil memegang dua pundak sasuke "nasi dadar juga boleh" sasuke melepaskan tangan naruto dari pundaknya,naruto memegangi dagunya sambil mengingat ingat nasi dadar itu nasi apa?

"umm sasuke?nasi dadar itu masakan kelas atas ya?kenapa aku tak pernah dengar?"

"bukanya kau yang buat tadi pagi" naruto terdiam sebentar. .

"ppffftt. . . ahahahahaaa ahahaha itu nasi kuning,baiklah aku berangkat sekarang" naruto berlari ke lantai dua untuk menuju kamarnya dan berganti pakaian,lalu turun kembali dan terlihat ada sasuke yang juga sudah berganti pakaian,naruto hanya tersenyum sasuke juga akan ikut berbelanja,naruto meminta sasuke untuk tidak menggunakan mobilnya karena hanya membutuhkan waktu 20menit untuk berjalan kaki menuju swalayan .

"dobe!kenapa tempatnya jauh sekali,aku lelah"sasuke yang memang tak terbiasa berjalan kaki untuk waktu yang lumayan lama menurut sasuke. .tiba tiba naruto menggenggam telapak tangan kanan sasuke "a. .apa apan kau. .?!" sasuke terkejut dan mengibaskan tangan naruto

"katanya kau lelah,makanya aku menggandengmu dan menarikmu dari depan"naruto menjawab dengan tampang tak bersalahnya "tch,tak perlu"sasuke malah memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam saku jaketnya dan berjalan kembali,narutopun tak ambi pusing dan ikut menjajari langkah sasuke,tak selang beberapa saat sampailah mereka ketempat tujuan,stelah membeli yang dibutuhkan sasuke menolak dengan keras untuk berjalan kaki,jadilah mereka pulang memanggil taxi dan hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk sampai kembali kerumah sasuke.

"bagaimana orang Indonesia ini membuat nasi menjadi kuning?namun rasanya tetap saja nasi?"sasuke memandangi nasi kuning dimangkuknya dengan sedikit kagum

"kalau rasanya telur, jadi nasi dadar" merasa dipermalukan oleh naruto,sasuke memakan makananya dengan cepat dan beralih ke depan tv sambil meminum kopi hitamnya,meninggalkan naruto yang masih memebereskan meja makan dan mencuci bekas setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya naruto membawa turun semua dvd film horror yang ia punya,dan meminta sasuke menemaninya untuk menonton.

"kkhhhh naruto. . jika kau takut. .ughhh jangan dilihat DOBE!sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan si blonde yang menyimpan banyak film horror namun dirinya sendiri takut dan malah berkali kali dan berulang kali memeluk sasuke setiap ada adegan yang kesal sasuke mematikan paksa dvd yang diputar naruto "gomen nasai,gomen nasai sasuke sama" naruto duduk ala geisha karena melihat sasuke yang sudah mengerutkan alisnya bertanda marah,sasuke membuang nafas panjang dan memasuki kamarnya,lalu keluar lagi dan membawa tumpukan dvd lalu menumpahkanya kearah . . duadetik . .tiga detik "buahahaha . .hahaha. .sa. .haha sasuke . . ahahahahaha sasuke. .to tolong aku" naruto tertawa sampai menggulingkan badanya ke kanan dan ke kiri,sasuke merasa dipermalukan kembali dan mencengkram kerah naruto dengan wajah merah padam,naruto masih saja tertawa bahkan di depan wajah sasuke,bagaimana tidak tertawa melihat koleksi dvd sasuke yang super kaya nan cool ini berisi film dorama romance ."hahaha sakit. . haha sakit sakit sakit ahahahaa" naruto memegangi perutnya dan masih tertawa,sasuke merasa benar benar kesal dan mencium bibir si blonde di depanya ini dengan harapan ia akan menghentikan tawanya,dan betul sekali naruto berhenti tertawa bahkan saat sasuke sudah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir naruto.

"hmhh. ."sasuke memberikan seringainya karena berhasil membuat naruto diam,dan pada akhirnya keduanya menonton dvd yang sasuke koleksi hingga keduanya tak sadar dan tertiddur tanpa mematikan segalanya hingga pagi menjelang.

bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

*Maaf ya atas bu bu bu buaaaaanyyyyaaaaaaaaaknya typo di chap1. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya disini.

*terimakasih yang udah review dan banyak kasi masukan (cium tangan yg udh kasi review)

*ntar kasi lagi ya reviewnya *puppy eyes

Chapter2

Dua bulan berlalu, Sasuke yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya mengerutkan dahi memaandangi laptop di depanya sambil mengetuk ngetuk bolpoin ke meja, Sasuke sedang kebingungan atas merosotnya pemasaran dan tidak validnya laporan yang diberikan kepadanya, perusahaan Uchiha sedang dilanda krisis, karena salah satu pabrik besar produksi mainan milik Uchiha yang ada di Ingris terbakar, tentu saja kerugian besarpun di dapat walaupun masih banyak cabang pabrik, namun yang terbakar adalah salah satu terbesar yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha, harus membayar dana kematian dan bela sungkawa terhadap keluarga pekerja yang meninggal saat bekerja, membayar administrasi pekerja yang terluka walau hanya setengah namun yang terluka ratusan orang. Sasuke mengurut urut kepalanya, ditambah laporan yang tidak sesuai yang ia terima.

"panggil Obito sekarang keruanganku!" Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kasar memberitahukan pada sekertarisnya untuk memanggil Obito kepala cabang yang masih bekerja di bawah Sasuke, walaupun masih satu Uchiha, jika sudah berani bermain kotor akan ditangani oleh Sasuke. Tak selang beberapa saat masuklah Obito kedalam ruangan Sasuke "kau kuturunkan jadi pegawai biasa,jangan banyak protes karena aku sudah menyelidikinya sejak sebulan yang lalu" Sasuke mengatakan penurunan jabatan Obito tanpa memandang wajah Obito sedikitpun, "tapi sasuke ak. . ."

"atau kau mau jadi pekerja?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Obito dan memandang wajah Obito dengan dingin, Obito hanya terdiam dan meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Jam 11.00pm Sasuke baru saja pulang, nampaklah Naruto yang tertidur dimeja makan, Sasuke meletakan tas maupun kerjanya di sofa melonggarkan dasinya dan duduk dimeja makan, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, dan sebelah tanganya lagi memegangi rambut Naruto.

"mmmmhhh. . . Sasuke?kau sudah pulang?" Naruto perlahan terbangun dan menggosok gosok matanya,sasuke segera mengambil sumpit dan memakan nasinya. "kau tidurlah kekamar, aku makan sendiri saja" Sasuke sebenarnya sudah makan dikantor, namun karena kelabakan Naruto tiba tiba terbangun sedangkan dia asik memeganggi rambut blonde yang lembut, jadilah sasuke mengambil tindakan cepat yaitu makan. Naruto menurut dan menaiki tangga untuk kekamarnya, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan meletakan nasinya lalu memasuki kamarnya yang memang dekat dengan dapur dan ruang tv.

Naruto sedang asik makan siang bersama kedua temanya Gaara maupun Kiba di cafeteria universitasnya, tanpa disangka ada beberapa orang mengenakan jas hitam, kacamata hitam, berdiri mengelilingi meja dimana Naruto berada.

"maaf, kami harus membawa paksa" salah satu dari mereka sudah mengangkat badan Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Huh? What the fuck are you doing! Lemme go !" Naruto berusaha meronta namun sia sia karena dengan cekatan orang orang serba berpakaian hitam tadi sudah sukses memasukan Naruto ke dalam mobil, sedangkan Gaara maupun Kiba yang sempat mencoba menolong Naruto hanya pasrah karena gagal. Bahkan tas Narutopun tak lupa dibawa oleh mereka, Naruto dibius dan ditutup matanya hingga sampai ke tempat tujuan. Jam 9 malam Sasuke sudah sampai dirumah Karen besoknya hari minggu, karena kebiasaan Sasuke maupun Naruto di sabtu malam ialah nonton bersama sambil minum minum hingga pagi. Biasanya si blonde akan berteriak member salam pada Sasuke sebelum Sasuke mengucapkan salam, namun saat Sasuke memasuki rumah, hanya hening bahkan lampu tidak menyala, Sasuke melepas sepatu dan menyalakan lampu, tak ada makanan di meja makan, " Naruto. . .Naruto. . .?" Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju ruangan Naruto, tak ada jawaban dari yang punya nama " Naruto? " Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto menyalakan lampunya dan tampak kosong juga, Sasuke mengeluarkan hp dari saku celananya dan mencoba menelfon Naruto.

Tuuuuuuuuuuuutttt

Tuuuuuuuuuuuutttt

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuttt

Nomer yang anda tuju . . . . . . Sasuke mematikan panggilan lalu mengetik sebuah pesan untuk si blonde menanyakan ia sedang dimana, Sasuke melepas kemeja yang dia kenakan dan merebahkan dirinya diranjang Naruto sambil terus mencoba menelfon. Satu jam kemudian Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan lelah menghubungi Naruto yang tak diangkat " mungkin dia sedang bersama wanitanya " Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal Naruto, menghirup aroma rambut Naruto yang sangat Sasuke sukai, Sasuke membalikkan badanya kembali, menarik selimut dan terciumlah bau khas Naruto yang sangat Sasuke kenal, seperti aroma orang tua, aroma pinus yang memang menjadi sabun mandi Naruto. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil masih menghirup aroma yang mengelilinginya, Sasuke memeluk selimut Naruto dan membayangkan bahwa itu adalah Naruto, Sasuke membuka ikat pinggangnya, memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam celana, mengelus barangnya yang sudah mengeras dibawah sana, nafas sasuke makin tak beraturan dan masih memejamkan matanya membayangkan bahwa yang memegang juniornya yang terbangun adalah Naruto.

"hhhh.. Naruto uffhh. . " Sasuke mengeluarkan juniornya dan mengocoknya perlahan " . . . .to . . Naruto. . hhh. .hhhh. .huffhh. . " Sasuke makin lama makin menaikan kecepatan tanganya sambil tetap memeluk selimut Naruto.

" Naruto. . Naruto. . . aahhh. .hhh . .hh Naruto Naruto Naru . . .to!" keluarlah cairan putih kental dari junior sasuke yang baru saja di service oleh yang punya. Perlahan sasuke mengatur nafasnya kembali, mengambil tissue di meja yang berada di dekatnya, melap cairan yang ada di telapak tangan kirinya, Sasuke bangun dari tidur dan terduduk sambil memandangi tissue maupun celananya yang terbuak "apa apa'an kau Sasuke?" Sasuke berkata pada dirinya sendiri dan segera beranjak dari atas ranjang Naruto sambil tak lupa mengangkut selimut maupun seprei yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk alam bawah sadarnya ke cucian. Setelah berganti pakaian dan membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri sambil membaca Koran, tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12malam dan belum ada tanda tanda Naruto pulang, Sasuke melipat koranya dan menonton tv, waktu terus bejalan hingga jam 2pagi Naruto masih belum menampakan wajahnya, karena kesal Sasuke mengambil hpnya kembali dan mencoba menghubungi Naruto, bahkan Sasuke dengan wajah marahnya berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya untuk siap siap memarahi si blonde kurang ajarnya ini. Namun hingga satu jam ditunggupun Naruto masih tidak muncul, "tch, setidaknya kalau menginap kabari dulu bodoh!" Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah kembali walaupun sasuke berencana tidur, hingga pagi datang burung berkicau Sasuke masih belum memejamkan matanya, "dobe ! jangan harap kau akan kumaafkan! " Sasuke geram bahkan saat hp Naruto sudah tak bisa dihubungi. Hingga malam kembali datang Naruto belum menampakan dirinya, Sasuke mulai kawatir akan keselamatan Naruto jika sudah seharian penuh tak pulang. Senin pagipun datang, sebelum Sasuke pulang berangkat ke kantor, Sasuke memutuskan untuk ke universitas dimana Naruto berada, " ohh, kalau kau mencari Naruto, kau bisa bertanya pada mereka berdua, mereka satu jurusan dengan Naruto " seorang wanita menunjuk dimana Gaara maupun Kiba sedang duduk berdua di bawah pohon, Sasuke segera menghampiri dimana Kiba dan Gaara berada " dimana Naruto?!" Sasuke bertanya dengan sangat tidak sopan dengan raut wajah kesalnya, Kiba dan Gaara serentak mendongak keatas dimana sumber suara berasal "teme! Harusnya kami yang bertanya dimana Naruto !? sabtu kemarin Naruto dibawa orang orangmu kan!" Kiba naik darah saat melihat penampilan Sasuke yang serba hitam dari jas, celana, dasi seperti penampilan beberapa orang yang menculik Naruto sabtu kemarin, Sasuke juga ikut terkejut mendengar perkataan Kiba, dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan tangan Kiba an berlari menuju mobilnya, melajutakn mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah utama keluarga Uchiha dimana ayah dan ibunya berada.

" Naruto. . .Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak dirumahnya sendiri tak peduli pelayan yang mencoba menenagkanya, Sasuke menaiki tangga untuk menemui Ibunya dikamar, "dimana Naruto?" Sasuke ngosngosan karena memang dengan rumah yang besar Sasuke harus berlari untuk menemui Ibunya, Mikoto uchiha hanya tersenyum saat melihat anak keduanya pulang " ayahmu membawanya kerumah disana " Sasuke tercekat DISANA NARUTO BERADA DISANA! Sasuke kembali berlari keluar dan mengendarai mobilnya secepat ia mampu untuk kerumah Uchiha satunya yang berada di kaki bukit dan tengah hutan. Rumah damai keluarga Uchiha karena memang jauh dari keramaian kota.

" selamat datang sasuke sama " ada beberapa maid dan satu kepala pelayan menyambut kedatangan Uchiha kedua ini, Sasuke mendekati Jugo nama kepala pelayan di rumah damai Uchiha ini " tuan besar ada diruang perpustakaan " Jugo membunkukkan badan mempersilakan tuanya lewat, Sasuke berlari menuju ruang perpustakaan dilantai dua BRAAAAKK Sasuke membuka pintu dengan kasar dan nampaklah kepala keluarga Uchiha sedang duduk sambil menghadap jendela, Sasuke mengatur nafasnya " dimana Naruto " Fukuga membalikan badan dan memandang Sasuke " Tuan, kekasih tuan muda tak ada di bagian barat " salah satu pengawal president Uchiha melapor tanpa menyadari ada Sasuke di depanya, Sasuke terkejut dan kembali berlari keluar rumah untuk mencari Naruto di hutan yang beberapa hektar dari rumah sudah dibeli oleh keluarga Uchiha.

" Naruto. . .! Naruto . . ! jawab aku Naruto. . " Sasuke terus berteriak sambil berlari menelusuri hutan, Sasuke tau akan mustahil menemukan Naruto sendiri di hutan seluas ini, bahkan bawahan ayahnya saja tak menemukanya disebelah barat, berarti masih ada tiga arah, Sasuke terus mencari dan mencari hingga duajam kemudian sasuke sudah ambruk kelelahan, " siaaaalll. . .dimana kau Naruto " Sasuke masih mencoba berdiri sambil memanggil nama Naruto dan berjalan pelan karena kakinya yang sedari tadi berlari mulai lelah, beberapa jam kembali berlalu, Sasuke sudah benar benar kelelahan hingga ditengah kesadaranya yang masih tersisa Sasuke menangkap ada sebuah telapak kaki tanpa mengenakan sepatu terlihat dari sebuah gua yang gelap, Sasuke mencoba kembali berdiri dan memberanikan diri mendekat, menyalakan ponselnya untuk penerangan dan terlihatlah manusia yang sedari tadi dicarinya tergeletak dengan penuh luka di tubu maupun wajahnya, Sasuke menjatuhkan ponselnya dan memeluk Naruto dengan kekuatanya yang tersisa " syukurlah. . . " Sasuke menggeret Naruto keluar dari gua agar dapat melihat dengan jelas luka luka Naruto, pertama yang dilakukan Sasuke mengecek detak jantungnya maupun nafasny, Sasuke menghela nafas lega karena jantung Naruto masih berdetak, tapi sasuke terkejut dengan wajah yang biasanya hangat dengan kulit tannya, kini pucat dengan bibir yang hampir membiru, Sasuke melepas kemejanya dan dipakaikan ke Naruto, lalu mencoba kembali dengan sisa kekuatanya membopong Naruto untuk keluar dari hutan. Sasuke hanya mampu membawa beberapa meter dan sudah ambruk kembali, "jikuso. . . ." Sasuke mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang sudah kehabisan tenaga, " Naruto. . .bertahanlah. ." Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto yang Nampak pucat " tooolooooooooooooonggggggg. . . ! siapapun tolooonnngggg ! aku disini. . . Jugggooooooo hoooooeeeeee aku disini ! " Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaga " tolooong. .kumohon tolong dia. . " Sasuke berbisik lirih dan meneteskan air mata, Sasuke sudah sangat lelah dan tak mampu berteriak maupun berjalan, Sasuke hanya berkata lirih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir hingga membasahi wajah Naruto yang berada dipangkuanya.

Satu jam kemudian ada suara anjing menggonggong dari kejauhan, karena memang sudah tak sanggup berteriak Sasuke hanya diam dan menunggu, karena ia tau bahwa itu anjing pelacak milik keluarganya yang sudah dilatih sejak kecil untuk menemukan Dimana majikanya berada. Nampaklah beberapa orang dan lima anjing datang menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto berada, " Sasuke sama . ." juga yang merupakan kepala pelayan mencoba membantu Sasuke, namun Sasuke menolak dan memandang Jugo " selamatkan dia,kumohon " Jugo terkejut atas apa yang terjadi tuan mudanya Sasuke yang sangat dingin terhadap siapa saja kini bahkan memohon untuk seseorang, Jugo dengan sigap membopong tubuh Naruto dan dibawa ke tandu, Sasuke juga dibantu beberapa pengawal ayahnya.

.

.

.

bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

Hhhhhuuueeeeee . . . .hic hic

Baru nyadar kalau selama ini penulisan Ithaci itu salah, ternyata huruf "H" setelah huruf "C" bkn setelah huruf "T" . tapi selama ini aku kalau nulis ITHACI, padahal salah.

Terus pasti salah tulis yang bener ' FUGAKU ' aku tulisnya ' FUKUGA '

Gomen nasai para Uchiha L

*dan masalah ceritanya yang terlalu diskriptif . . . . hic. . hic. . gomen nasaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii, udah aku coba tapi tetep aja jadinya seperti ini.

*terimakasih yang sudah review dan membaca, ini chapter terakhir di happy wedding.

*mohon reviewnya lagi, tehee :p

Chapter 3

Tiga bulan kemudian sejak kejadian penculikan Naruto yang dilakukan oleh kepala Uchiha, sejak kejadian itu Sasuke membuat taruhan bersama ayahnya, jika Sasuke mampu mengembalikan Uchiha seperti semula dalam beberapa bulan terakhir sebelum pergantian tahun, kepala Uchiha sekaligus ayah Sasuke maupun Itachi ini akan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan semaunya. Namun jika gagal, Sasuke diwajibkan meninggalkan semaunya dan menuruti kata kata ayahnya atau keluar dari daftar seperti Itachi.

Sejak kejadian itu Naruto dititipkan bersama Ithaci dan Deidara, Sasuke tak mau kejadian serupa seperti tiga bulan yang lalu terjadi pada pengantin bayaranya.

Sudah tiga bulan berjalan, masih ada tiga bulan sebelum berganti tahun, Sasuke harus mengembalikan Uchiha seperti semula yang telah mengalami penurunan hingga 60% . " sasuke aku menyukaimu " semua terdiam seketika saat Naruto mengatakan perasaanya terhadap Sasuke pada sarapan pagi hari di meja segi empat yang tak terlalu besar, "huh? Bukanya Sasuke beker – " Itachi dengan cekatan membungkam mulut Deidara dengan telapak tangan, dan menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya bertanda Deidara harus diam, Naruto yang belum mengangkat wajahnya menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke yang masih asik memakan nasi dadarnya ( nasi kuning, tehee :p ) , Sasuke meletakan mangkuk nasi maupun sumpitnya dan sedikit meminum air, "aku tak membencimu, aku berangkat " Sasuke memakai jasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah yang dikontrak Itachi maupun Deidara bersama. Naruto kembali memakan sarapanya setelah terhenti beberapa menit, Naruto hanya terdiam " Naruto chan, bagaimana jika hari ini kita memasak kebab ? " Deidara mencoba mencairkan suasana karena memang suasan jadi aneh beberapa menit lalu " baiklah, aku juga akan membuat pudding " Naruto meringis kembali seperti biasa, setelah Sasuke pergi, giliran Itachi berpamitan akan pergi bekerja, tiggalah kedua uke blonde yang banyak nganggur dirumah, setelah kulihpun Naruto langsung pulang dan berbelanja bersama Deidara untuk makan malam.

Jam delapan malam biasanya Itachi sudah pulang dari kerja, sedangkan Sasuke selalu tak ada yang tau kapan ia pulang, dan muncul kembali dipagi hari untuk sarapan bersama.

Satu bulan terlewati kembali dengan Sasuke yang makin stress, seseorang dari darah Uchiha kembali melakukan hal kotor, PPPRRRAAAANGGGG, Sasuke membuang berkas yang seminggu penuh ia teliti dan semua barang yang ada di atas mejanya, Sasuke mengambil uang yang ia simpan di berangkas ruanganya dan memasukanya kedalam tas, lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju lantai dimana ada Obito berada.

Sasuke menumpahkan semua uang yang ia bawa dari ruanganya di depan meja Obito bekerja, seluruh mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang berdiri tepat disamping Obito dengan uang berterbangan dimana mana, "jika besok kau masih ada di dalam Uchiha, akan kubawa kau kepenjara !" Sasuke mengatakanya dengan keras, dan amarah yang mencapai gunung Himalaya.

Esoknya Obito sudah tak menampakan wajahnya kembali di kantor, dan sekarang Sasuke sedang di introgasi oleh ayahnya atas pemecatan salah satu anggota keluarga tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, Sasuke menjelaskan semua yang dilakukan Obito kepada perusahaan, " kau memang Uchiha, menyingkirkan manusia yang bahkan tega memerangi keluarga, seperti saat kakakmu Itachi menyingkirkan Madara, kau cepat mengambil tindakan dan siap menerima resiko, sedangkan Itachi harus berfikir 2x lebih lama darimu, pada akhirnya keputusan yang kalian buat sama, tapi Sasuke, kepalamu terlalu panas hingga memecatnya dengan tidak terhormat, dan tentu Itachi takan membiarkan dirinya memanas lalu membuat banyak musuh, itulah kenapa sekarang Itachi tak disini karena ia berfikir 2x lebih lama darimu, sedangkan kau masih disini untuk melakukan penawaran denganku. " Fugaku Uchiha yang berbicara sambil menatap anak yang berdiri di depanya dengan tersenyum, " itulah kenapa aku lahir nomor dua " Sasuke membalikan badan dengan tak lupa memberikan seringai kepada ayahnya untuk kembali keruangan kerjanya, memunguti tas dan laptopnya lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruanganya kembali.

Sasuke memacu mobil hitamnya menuju arah dimana Naruto sedang belajar, suasana hati Sasuke sedang sangat bagus karena perkataan ayahnya tadi yang membuatnya merasa mampu melakukan tujuanya.

Sasuke memencet tombol 1 untuk panggilan cepat

Ttuuuuuuuuuutttttt

Tttttuuuuuuuuuutttt

" ya halo, Sasuke ? ada apa ? "

" aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, tunggulah di gerbang "

" ahh !? Benarkah, baiklah "

Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya sedang berdiri di depan gerbang universitasnya, terlihat si blonde yang mencoba mengusir kedua temanya dengan susah payah.

" kami hanya ingin melihatnya Naruto chan ! "

" Uso ! kalian sudah bertemu denganya , eeegghhhh pergi pergi ! " Naruto masih mencoba mendorong kedua sahabatnya menjauh, dengan mulus tanpa suara mobil hitam sudah berhenti tepat di depan Naruto dan kawan kawan, keluarlah Sasuke mengenakan pakaian kantornya yang tanpa jas dengan pemandangan aneh karena Sasuke sedang membawa rangkaian bunga mawar kuning di tanganya, " mau menikah denganku ? "Sasuke membuang muka dan menyodorkan rangkaian bunga yang ia pegang kearah Naruto, semua yang berjalan lalu lalang berhenti karena mendengar sesuatu seperti **_marriage proposal _** yang dilakukan seorang laki laki terhadap ketiga lelaki di depanya, Kiba maupun Gaara mundur serempak dari badan Naruto, dengan sangat cepat banyak orang mengerumuni dimana Sasuke dengan wajah merah padamnya melamar Naruto, " apa jawabanmu dobe ?! " Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya untuk memandang Naruto yang malah terdiam dengan wajah terkejutnya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat hingga keduanya hanya berjarakkan bunga yang Sasuke bawa, " dobe ? mau menikah denganku tidak !? " Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya, kesal terhadap Naruto yang terkejut terlalu lama,

" tapi Sasuke, apa kau mencintaiku ? " Sasuke menghirup nafas dalam dalam lalu dikeluarkanya kembali, mundur beberapa langkah dari Naruto dan melipat kedua tanganya di depan perut " **TENTU SAJA AKU MENCINTAIMU BODOH !** _Walaupun kita akan menikah untuk kedua kalinya, tapi aku melamarmu hanya sekali ini, tch dobe _! " Sasuke berteriak saat mengatakan mencintai Naruto, lalu berbisik pelan dari kata ' _walaupun_ ' . Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan memeluk Sasuke, " iya, aku mencintaimu juga " Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat dengan derai air mata yang tak henti mengalir, banyak kerumunan yang bersorak sorai, banyak yang mengambil foto atas moment ini, bahkan ada beberapa orang terharu dan ikut menangis.

Sasuke seperti kembali ke dunia nyata, memandangi sekelilingnya yang ntah sejak kapan sudah ramai, Sasuke dengan cekatan memasukan Naruto kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan kerumunan.

" mau sampai kapan kau menangis dobe ? "

" hic. . hic. .. " Naruto tak menjawab tapi mencoba menghentikan tangisanya, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di depan toko berlian, setelah Naruto menghentikan tangisnya barulah mereka masuk ke dalam toko.

" Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" seorang pelayan toko berlian menyambut Sasuke maupun Naruto dengan ramah.

" saya mempunyai The Red Cross, dan mencari Carbonado, mungkin kalian mampu membuatnya seperti ini? " Sasuke menunjuk kalung putih dengan bandul batu berwarna merah.

" Sasuke . . . "

" Tenanglah, aku bukan orang miskin. " Sasuke tau kalau Naruto akan mencegahnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan biaya terlalu banyak. Sasuke melakukan deal line terhadap pelayan toko.

" Kalau sudah, aku akan mengantar Red cross dua hari lagi " Sasuke memberikan tanda tanganya dan sebuah cek dengan nominal beberapa ratus ribu dalam dollar untuk uang muka.

" Maaf jika boleh bertanya, kenapa Carbonado ? sedangkan masih ada oniks, dan saya yakin seorang Uchiha mampu hanya untuk sebuah oniks ? " Sasuke terdiam duadetik saat pelayan yang melayaninya bertanya begitu.

" kenapa? Karena carbonado seperti dirinya, sederhana " Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil memandang Naruto yang tak mengerti apapun.

" kau tak bertanya red cross?hmm aku akan memberitahumu, karena red cross berwarna kuning seperti rambutnya, dan tentu aku menyukai bagian itu, red cross berarti juga menyelamatkan, dan aku sering diselamatkan olehnya, jadi carbonado maupun red cross adalah arti dari dirinya."

Setelah ngoceh cukup panjang dan membuat seisi toko pelayan maupun pembeli lainya terpesona, Sasuke maupun Naruto kembali menuju rumah, rumah dimana Itachi dengan Deidara tinggal.

Saat makan malam, Sasuke menjelaskan tentang rencananya jika ia mampu membawa Uchiha kembali walaupun hanya sampai 90%. Sasuke ingin jika ia berhasil Itachi juga akan menikahi Deidara atas seizinya, juga berpamitan akan semakin sibuk dan akan berpergian sampai keluar negeri.

" Aahh ah Sasuke. . unhhhh Sasuke . .Sasuke ! " Naruto terus merapalkan nama Sasuke disela desahanya yang sedang merasakan _barang _ milik Sasuke memenuhi dirinya, Sasuke yang berusaha meminimalisir suaranya hanya mampu makin tegang karena Naruto terus terusan memanggil namanya.

" Ah ah aahh . . .hhh Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke . . aahhh keluar uuhh Sasuke ham ah hampir. .uhhh Sasuke, Sasuke! "

" Aw!. .uhh hhhh. .Naruto. . " Sasuke sedikit mengerang karena terasa jemari Naruto mencakar punggungnya.

" kkhhh Naruto. . . " Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto saat dirasakan cairanya sudah hampir keluar, setelah miliknya keluar disusul cairan milik Naruto yang membasahi tangan kiri Sasuke dengan sempurna, Sasuke melepas bibirnya yang sedari tadi beradu dengan milik Naruto, lalu menjilati cairan milik Naruto di depan sang pemilik sendiri, " baka Sasuke ! " Naruto mengambil bantal disampingnya dan menutupi wajahnya karena malu, Sasuke beranjak dari hadapan Naruto lalu melap tanganya dengan tisu, dan kembali lagi mendekati blonde manisnya. Bercanda sampai hampir menjelang pagi datang.

Satu minggu kemudian, Sasuke meninggalkan Jepang untuk pergi ke Indnonesia dalam rangka pembukaan tempat produksi baru yang berlokasi di Indonesia dan sedikit melakukan pengecekan. Ide menempatkan Uchiha company di Indonesia adalah murni dari ide Sasuke selama empat bulan terakhir, karena Sasuke yakin warga Indonesia pekerja keras dan memiliki loyalitas yang tinggi selama gaji mereka layak, dan Sasuke juga yakin akan banyak sekali manusia yang imaginative untuk membuat sebuah mainan yang menjual.

Tak tanggung tanggung, setelah Sasuke menginjakan kaki di Indonesia, Sasuke langsung mengatur semuanya hingga setelah pabrik dibuka pekerja langsung bisa bekerja.

Setelah melangkahkan kaki di Indonesia Sasuke pergi ke Inggris, membenahi semua kekacauan setelah kebakaran, meminta tanah yang dulunya untuk pabrik mainan dijual cepat dalam 2 hari, tentu banyak yang tertarik karena Sasuke menjualnya dengan sangat murah namun uang harus ada dalam 2 hari.

Setelah ke Inggris Sasuke terbang menuju Paris untuk bernegoisasi membeli sebuah brand pakaian yang cukup menjual di dunia, dengan bermodalkan sisa pabrik dan luas tanah yang ia jual, Sasuke berhasil membeli sebuah brand pakaian.

Sudah dua bulan Sasuke tak menginjakan kaki di Jepang, bahkan untuk merayakan Natal bersama orang orang yang dicintainya saja tak sempat. Sasuke dikejar waktu, hingga pas tanggal 30 desember Sasuke baru menginjakan kakinya kembali di sebuah rumah yang sangat ia rindukan.

" Sasuke oooookkkkkkaaaaaeeeeriiii. " Saat Sasuke membuka pintu, tampaklah ruangan yang dihiasi berbagai macam hiasan dengan wajah Itachi dan si blonde – **BLONDE**!?

" Dimana Naruto! " Sasuke panic mengguncang bahu Itachi

" Sa. .suke. . .o . .o ..okaeri " Naruto menundukan wajahnya karena malu sedang memakai kostum kelinci kuning untuk menyabut Sasuke, Nampak Sasuke bernafas lega lalu berjongkok di depan Naruto, " tadaima ." Sasuke tersenyum dan melentangkan tanganya, tanpa babibu Naruto dengan kostum usaginya menubruk Sasuke hingga terjatuh sambil menangis kencang.

" Yoshi yoshi, aku tak akan kemana mana lagi " Sasuke mencoba meredakan tangis Naruto yang memang kalau menangis susah berhentinya. Tahun barupun bisa dilewati Sasuke bersama sama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

2 Januari 2013

Kedua Uchiha baru saja memasuki mobil hitam dari sebuah rumah, lalu nampaklah dua lelaki blonde yang masih mengenakan celemek melambai lambaikan tanganya.

Setelah sampai di kantor Uchiha, Itachi maupun Sasuke langsung menuju ruang rapat, menyambut datangnya kembali Uchiha Ithaci dan membahas tentang kemajuan Uchiha yang sangat pesat berkat sang anak kedua Uchiha Sasuke, dan hal hal lain yang menyangkut Uchiha sudah tidak lagi hanya perusahaan mainan, namun memiliki sebuah brand pakaian dan brand ponsel. Dan dipagi itu juga president utama dari Uchiha mengundurkan diri lalu menyerahkan jabatanya untuk anak keduanya Uchiha Sasuke, di pagi itu juga Sasuke membagikan sebuah undangan yang sudah ia rencanakan disela sela kesibukanya, undangan pernikahanya dan pernikahan Itachi yang diselenggarakan bersama, dan hanya untuk seorang Uchiha saja, seluruh Uchiha mendapatkanya tak terkecuali Uchiha Obito maupun Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke juga sempat membuat sebuah gereja di pinggir kota untuk menyelenggarakan pernikahanya. Malam harinya kedua Uchiha membawa calon pengantinya kerumah utama untuk diperkenalkan pada Ayah dan Ibunya secara resmi.

" hmmm heran, kenapa kalian suka sama sama blonde ? umm anata ? mungkin benar yang kutanyakan dulu, kau menyukai Minato Namikaze ? " Mikoto Uchiha memegang dagunya sendiri sambil memandang Fugaku yang tiba tiba berwajah merah dan panic, " ti. . tidak tentu tidak " Fugaku Uchiha membuang muka untuk menjaga harga diri, Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah suaminya yang sedikit ia kerjai.

Hari hari berikutnya Sasuke sudah tidak gila gilaan bekerja karena Uchiha sudah stabil bahkan bisa dibilang sedang sukses besar, hari hari menjelang pernikahan hanya di isi dengan mencari pakaian pengantin atau sekedar bertengkar siapa yang akan memakai pakaian pengantin wanita, karena baik Sasuke maupun Naruto enggan memakainya.

Lain lagi dengan pasangan Itachi dan Deidara yang banyak saling ngertinya, dan memang kodrat sebagai uke, Deidara menerima dengan iklas dirinya yang memakai gaun wanita.

" oke, kita janken, yang menang yang memutuskan. " Ide Naruto disetujui Sasuke, dan kemenangan berada di tangan Naruto yang sedang bergaya ala ultramen untuk membanggakan dirinya yang ahli janken!

" baiklah, aku putuskan kau. . . . "

.

.

.

.

.

" kau memakai pengantin laki laki " Naruto menggembungkan pipi dengan wajah memerahnya, " hahaha yes, my lord ." Sasuke mencium punggung telapak tangan Naruto seperti sebastian, tokoh anime kesukaan si blonde manisnya ini.

13 januari 2013

Hari pernikahan kedua Uchiha pun tiba. Nampak beberapa pasang kepala keluarga Uchiha, kedua pengantin dengan gaun wanita berambut blonde, satu Priest yang bertugas menikahkan. Banyak mawar berwarna kuning menghiasi gereja.

Fugaku bersama Mikoto duduk paling depan dan paling dekat dengan kedua pasang pengantin yang tak lain anak mereka sendiri.

Acarapun dimulai, karena Itachi adalah anak pertama, maka pasangan Ithaci dan Deidara dulu yang dinikahkan, berlangsung hampir 20menit.

Akhirnya giliran Sasuke dan Naruto tiba, sebelum pendeta menuntun mereka mengucapkan janji, Sasuke memasangkan kalung yang sudah ia pesan jauh jauh hari sembari menjelaskan apa arti dari '_the red cross dan carbonado'_ terpancarlah Red Cross dengan kuning segi empat berkilauan di dada Naruto, lalu Naruto juga memasangkan batu hitam bentuk persegi panjang dengan nama Carbonado di leher Sasuke.

" I, Sasuke Uchiha, take you, Naruto Uzumaki, for my lawful **_love_**, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. "

Sasuke mengucapkan wedding vow dengan mantap samba terus menatap dalam mata Naruto yang berkaca kaca.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menghirup nafas panjang sebelum membuka mulutnya.

" I, Naruto Uzumaki, take you, Sasuke Uchiha, for my lawful **_love_**, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us . . . part. " Naruto dengan refleknya memeluk Sasuke dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara tembakan yang begitu bising seperti sedang menonton film perang, namun ini terjadi di dalam gereja.

Beberapa saat kemudian keadaan menjadi hening, bunga mawar kuning yang tadinya menjadi hiasan kini bertebaran dimana mana.

" Bakar Uchiha bodoh ini " perintah seseorang dibalik beberapa orang yang baru saja memporak porandakan seisi gereja dimana seluruh Uchiha dan para pengawal yang di izinkan duduk hanya saat pengucapan janji pernikahan bersama satu Pendeta di dalamnya.

Beberapa dari orang tersebut menumpahkan bensin disekeliling gereja yang sengaja dibangun jauh dari kota, lalu membakarnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa, Sasuke menengog sebelah kirinya terlihat Itachi yang terlihat berusaha melindungi Deidara namun keduanya juga bermandikan warna merah, Sasuke menurunkan pandanganya sedikit terlihat Ayahnya yang juga berusaha melindungi Ibunya dengan memeluk kepala dari mikoto Uchiha, namun keduanya hanya terdiam dengan ayahnya yang seperti memeluk ibunya erat.

Sasuke menengogkan kepalanya ke kanan mengedarkan pandangan semampu ia bisa, terlihat banyak generasi Uchiha yang masih kecil bersimbah darah dipelukan orangtuanya, mawar kuning bertebaran dimana mana bercampur dengan warna merah.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, berusaha mengetik beberapa huruf.

Sasuke merasakan kesadaranya seperti akan menghilang, meletakan ponselnya lalu memeluk seseorang dengan gaun pengantin yang sangat berat diatasnya.

"tch, aku ralat janjiku sekarang, I, Sasuke . . Uc . .Uchi. .ha, ta . .ke you, Na. .Naru. . .to Uzumaki, eeeeghhhhh " Sasuke mengerang sambil masih mencoba menjaga kesadaranya sebentar lagi.

" for. . .for my. . lawful **_lo . .ve_**, to have and . . to hold, fr. . from. .from this day forwa . .rd,hhh hhhh for **_heaven,_** .. .for.. **_hell_**, fo. .r **_death_**, may be. . for **_rebirth_**, . .and **_after_** death . . . I will al. .always loving you. "

Satu minggu sejak pembantaian Uchiha dan pemakamanya. Shikamaru kepala kepolisian Jepang menangkap Obito Uchiha dengan bukti yang sangat kuat, karena hanya Obito lah yang tak datang di acara pernikahan Sasuke maupun Ithaci, hanya Obito, ya hanya Obito, anak maupun istrinya sendiri datang memenuhi undangan saudara satu marganya, tentu terbunuh juga, karena tak ada satupun Uchiha hidup dalam pembantaian itu, tak ada pengawal satupun hidup yang sedang bertugas hari itu. Bukti juga dikuatkan atas pesan yang shikamaru langsung terima dari Sasuke dengan isi 'Obito' .

Pembantaian seluruh keluarga dengan marga Uchihapun mendunia, karena memang Uchiha company mempunyai nama besar dimata dunia.

Shikamaru yang sedang berada di ruangan kerjanya tiga hari penuh membaca semua berkas yang diberikan Uchiha Sasuke beberapa minggu lalu saat ia diangkat jadi president utama Uchiha.

" manusia seperti apa mereka? Memliki harta sebegini banyak " shikamaru sedang membaca surat warisan yang dibuat Sasuke sepulang pengangkatanya sebagai president Uchiha, inti di dalam wasiatnya, jika ia meninggal akan menyerahkan seluruh hartanya kepada keluarganya, jika semua Uchiha meninggal sumbangkan seluruh harta dari seluruh Uchiha kepada orang orang yang berada di Negara bagian 3 atau Negara miskin. Di dalam surat warisan Sasuke juga mengatakan ' tidak satu senpun aku serahkan kepada anggota keluarga, jika ia memerangi keluarganya sendiri' .

Jadilah shikamaru yang juga teman dekat Sasuke mau tak mau harus mau mengurusi harta yang mungkin 14turunan takan habis.

Dua minggu sejak kejadian itu, shikamaru menuju percetakan Koran dan memberikan sebuah foto.

Hari itu juga percetakan Koran menunda semua berita yang akan mereka keluarkan dan hanya akan mengeluarkan berita mengenai foto yang mereka dapat.

Foto dimana sebuah gereja yang terbakar, foto dimana Nampak seperti masing masing dari mereka yang terbakar disana saling melindungi, foto dimana yang diduga president Uchiha company yang baru sedang dilindungi oleh pengantinya, foto dimana tak Nampak kesedihan ada di dalam sana.

Berita yang menggemparkan seluruh dunia selama beberapa bulan, membuat dunia mengutuki siapa yang melakukanya, membuat dunia mengerti melindungi seseorang yang kita cintai itu membahagiakan.

Maka dari itu tragedi tersebut dinamai 'happy wedding.'

TAMAT


End file.
